That's A First
by Taboo-Hearts
Summary: It was Sam's first hunt. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But now 12 year old Sam's stuck down a deep, dark hole…and he's not alone.      Teen!chesters, Hurt!Sam. Worried!John/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**.That's A First.**

_.1._

Sam was running fast through the trees, branches whipping against his face and twigs snagging in his clothing as he scanned the surrounding area for his dad or Dean, or worst, the Wendigo's. He didn't mean for it to happen. Didn't mean to lose his family on his first hunt. But when the unknown appearance of a second Wendigo had made itself known, all three had taken off in different directions. Startled and unprepared at the second creature moving in from behind.

His heart pumped loudly in his ears as his eyes strained against the darkening forest. The next minute he was sailing face first into the ground with a loud '_oomph_', compliments of the tree root that got caught up on his foot. Gritting his teeth as he clenched his hands into the dirt, Sam started to push himself up, but stilled himself when he heard a slight rustling of leaves behind him.

The flare gun lay about a foots reach from his hand, and Sam knew he had no choice but to reach it.

He lunged forward as fast as he could, hands outstretched for the gun as he twisted around landing on his back. The creature was moving at him now, as he slid his finger onto the trigger and squeezed tightly.

The flare erupted from the gun with a loud hiss, smoke streaming from the end of the barrel, as the flare planted itself into the centre of the creature's chest.

Sam smiled for a minute as his hand holding the gun flopped to the ground, a relieved smile, but none the less a smile. His dad would be so proud._ Dean_ would be so proud. His first hunt and he'd managed to take down one bad ass creature.

His relief was short lived as the creature burning in front of him let out a feral roar, before falling to the forest ground. Normally Sam would be happy…the whole forest had to hear that. Dad and Dean had to hear that. But so would the other Wendigo.

Sam pushed himself slowly off the ground, dropping the empty flare gun next to the burning pile of ash in front of him. That was of no use, and now Sam was stuck defenceless. He began walking towards the way that he'd first been running from, in hopes of meeting back up with his family, when he heard the loud growling and snarling in the trees.

He was running now, away from the creature, listening to branches snap and pop against the ground behind him. Chancing a look behind himself, his eyes widened as the Wendigo got closer to him. He veered left quickly, moving himself out of the path and pushing his sore legs faster. I hard branch smacked against his face, almost making him fall to the ground, as he caught his stride mid step, and continued forward.

The throaty growl had him turning around again, watching the creature move in yet again, it was almost on top of him -and then he was falling. Wind was whoosing past his face as he stared down into the dark abyss. He met the ground with a bone crushing crunch, dusty dirt rising into the air around him.

Sam was laying face down in the dirt, chest tight and unworking, and it took all his strength just to roll his head to the side so that his mouth wasn't pressed against the dusty ground. He clenched his hand in agony, waiting for the wind that had been knocked out of his body to return, it took a few seconds, but finally he was sucking in a loud unsteady breath, before breaking into a coughing fit that left tears in the corner of his eyes.

Black dots were popping up in his vision, as he blinked his eyes, head hazy and confused. The first thing he registered was a pain in his right shoulder, and a numbness in the fingers on that hand. The next thing he noticed was the copper taste of blood in his mouth. He could feel the liquid seeping down the side of his face, and pouring from his nose, which was probably broken.

He brought his uninjured arm up to his face, rubbing the dirty sleeve under his nose, before swiping it down the side of his face. Smearing the sticky liquid against his cheek and into his hair.

He dug his good hand into the dirt, taking a deep steadying breath, as he started to push himself over onto his back.

"Mmnaahh" he yelped out startled as he quickly pushed himself to his shaky feet.

Next to him in the murky hole were two skeletons, ivory bones burning brightly against the darkness that surrounded them. He leaned his back against the wall of the pit, heart hammering in his chest, as he took a calming breath.

"Get it together, Sam." he murmured to himself. Before looking around the walls of his confines.

Sam looked up into the dark night…way, way up, the trees barely stood out against the dark night, and pretty soon the sky and trees would blend together forming one dark canvas of black. Feeling his way around the walls, he realized he literally was in a hole. Circle circumference that he figured with arms outstretched he could almost touch side to side. It was small and stuffy, and there was no way out but up.

"Daaaaaad!" he cried out from the bottom of the hole, the echo of his own voice ringing loudly in his ears.

"Deeeeaannnnn!" he screamed again, fingers digging into the side of the dirt walls, before he pulled his hand back and poked at the soreness in his shoulder. His arm was definitely dislocated, hanging limply at the side of his body, feeling as if not even attached.

Sighing, Sam flopped to the ground opposite the bones and slowly and painfully worked his way out of his sweater and t-shirt. Pulling the swiss army knife from his pocket, Sam flipped it open with a loud click and began to shread a piece of his t-shirt off. He disregarded it to the ground beside him as he tenderly fed his useless arm through the sleeve of the sweater, wrapping himself back up in the warm material.

Taking the cut fabric he tied a knot, using his teeth to help tighten it before he draped the material over his head and slowly brought his arm to rest in the confines of his hand-made sling.

"Daaaaaad!" he cried again from the ground, as his head flopped back against the dirt wall, tears slipping down his cheeks, because Sam was scared, Sam was hurt, and Sam just wanted to go home.

His body shivered, the bottom of the hole feeling damper, and colder then the earth up top. He drew his sweater around himself more, sniffing back a sob when he wondered just how his dad and Dean were ever going to find him, stuck deep down at the bottom of some random pit, in the middle of a huge forest.

Sam's head bobbed dizzily back and forth, vision blurring, before his body went limp and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review if you want more :)<strong>

They make me...very happy


	2. Chapter 2

**.That's A First.**

_.2._

Sam wakes up the next day to crows crying loudly above. He thinks it's slightly ominous, like their just trying to figure out how to get down the hole and peck his rotting body to pieces when everybody fails to find him. Everybody consisting of Dad and Dean.

He lifts his head, slowly moving his neck from side to side, as the stiff muscles stretch and protest. His shoulder still has a burning ache in it and he tries to wiggle his fingers, mood darkening when they fail to budge.

He's thirsty now. Like really thirsty. His mouth is parched and dry, and when he clamps his teeth together he feels sand crunch between his bite. Sam licks over his dry lips, feels a crack starting to form that will soon be painful and bloody.

He slowly pushes himself to his feet and ends up standing with his back against the wall, panting hard after the effort. Everything hurts more today. Everything hurts worse. His legs shake when a shooting pain flares up in his ankle. He hadn't noticed that yesterday and gasps loudly, biting back the swear words about to leave between his parted lips. His wobbly knees knock together, trying to keep him standing, a dull ache burning in the centre of each one. His back is cramped and tight, muscles hard and burning from the uncomfortable sleep. His chest hurts with each rise and fall, and Sam immediately knows cracked ribs. His head is spinning and sore, and when he feels up to his forehead, he hisses as his fingers run over the wet gash. Brushing his hand down the side of his face, he feels the rest of the blood, dried and caked into his hair.

His stomach gives a rumble. Muscles contorting. One day without food and it's already protesting.

He looks up. See's the bright blue sky behind the blowing leaves, white fluffy clouds and sun shining down. Wishes he could feel the sun. Wishes it would pierce it's way far enough down into the dark, cold hole. Then sighs when he realizes that's not going to happen. He leans back against the dirt wall and slowly slides to the ground, a hiss escaping his lips when his shoulder drags against a rock.

Then he waits.

[][][]

"Dad! He's been here. Sammy's been here." Dean's yelling over his shoulder as he prods the pile of ash with his toe.

John runs up. Looks down startled at the Wendigo smouldering on the ground. Burnt black and fried extra crispy. "I'll be damned." he mutters to himself as he realizes that his 12 year old has taken down a Wendigo by himself. Something catches his eye as he crouches down and picks up the empty flare gun.

Dean catches the gun in John's hand as they both turn and look out into the trees. It's noisy. Loud with birds, rustling leaves, snapping twigs.

"Saaamm!" Dean yells as loud as he can. Waits for some kind of answer, "Saaaa-" he goes to continue before his fathers rough hand is cupping over his mouth and cutting the words off. Dean is shocked for a minute before regaining his composure and following his fathers subtle glance through a clearing.

The forest seems to have fallen to a complete silence as John pulls some extra flare guns out of the duffle, handing two to Dean and keeping two to himself. He takes the lead in front of his boy before heading towards the clearing. He already has one son missing. He's not going to end up with two.

Upon crossing the clearing, John finds what caught his eye. There's a stone tunnel covered by branches. It's dark and damp, and perfect for a Wendigo. Just the place that it would store it's food. Just the place that the second Wendigo that was still out there would hide. Just the place that they might find Sammy.

[][][]

The sky has darkened up. But not just with the night. The branches above Sam are blowing violently in the wind. He feels one drop first, just below his eye. He wonders if he's crying before he feels a second one on his forehead. His brows furrow in confusion, it takes a few more drops until Sam realizes that it's raining. The grin that breaks across his face is pure bliss as he tips his head back and opens his mouth.

The rain starts to pour heavier as Sam licks at the air, downing the drops that fall into his mouth.

But happiness soon turns to despair when he's left soaked through and through, shivering and cold. Clothes drenched and clinging to his skin, water droplets forming in his hair and running steadily down his face.

His feet slip against the mud starting to form in the bottom of the hole and Sam groans to himself.

A bright wave of lightening burns across the sky, illuminating the two bone bodies in the hole beside Sam. He grumbles out to himself as he flops to the ground and draws his knees to his chest. He lowers his head against his knees and surrounds it with his good arm, trying to shield some of his body from the wet rain.

He's already cold. Freezing really as he sits there and shivers, but there's nothing else he can do, and that's the worst part of this whole situation.

[][][]

"Dad, he's not here." Dean says out with panic evident in his voice. He'd just worked his way through the five hanging bodies. All dead, and all not sam.

John's heart squeezes tight in his chest and he has to remind himself to breath as the pit in his stomach grows deeper.

"Dad, what are…what are we gonna do?"

John can see that Dean is on the verge of turning hysterical. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the seriousness of the situation.

"Dad, Sammy's out there somewhere. Out there all alone. It could take us days to find him. Weeks. He could be hurt."

"We'll find him Dean."

"_We'll find him?_ Dad we're in the middle of a freakin' forest that spans miles. He could be _anywhere_." and Dean's yelling now because it's the Gods honest truth.

"Well let me tell you something, son. Standing hear arguing is certainly not going to do anything to help Sam, or do anything to_ find_ Sam. You understand me?" John barks out to Dean more harshly then he'd intended. He wasn't trying to pick a fight with Dean, or prove that he held all the power. And truthfully enough John's emotions were taking a toll on himself. But John knew that both of them panicked would do nothing to aid in their search to find Sam, and John wouldn't sleep until he found him.

"Yes sir." Dean responds quickly. Obediently.

John can see Dean's attitude change completely as he falls back into line. John nods his head over his shoulder as both men turn to head back out of the cave. Before making it ten steps, John is grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back against the wall as the shuffling and growling of the Wendigo works it's way into the tunnel.

[][][]

Sam doesn't know how much time has passed, all he knows is that when the water level reaches above his ankles he stands up, worry starting to sink in.

The bones float beside him, bumping up against his calves. He kicks them away angrily before they swirl around the small little hole and then bump back into him.

"Get the hell away from me." Sam yells, hoofing the bones, and lobbing the head off one of the bodies. And then he knows he's really crazy because he's talking to some dead persons bones and expecting them to listen. When the skull floats back towards him, Sam picks it up in his shaking hand, thinking deeply before reeling back his arm and throwing the skull to the top of the hole. It bounces off the side, just before the opening, and rockets back towards him. He lifts his good arm over his head as the bone connects with his arm and splashes into the water beside him.

He growls angrily as he grabs the skull for a second time and pulls back his arm and tosses it upwards again, landing it on the ground up above. He smiles then, because it's one step closer to helping his dad and Dean find him. Sure it's not much, but it's something. Some kind of clue as to where he is. Some kind of marker for when their scanning endless amounts of forest and brush.

Reaching towards the other skeleton, Sam yanks off the skull, unattaching it from the rest of the body and lobs that one up to the top of the hole too. It's not much. But it's something, and considering Sam's stuck at the bottom of a hole, his bag of tricks is pretty damned limited.

[][][]

"I'll cause a distraction-"

"Dad, no." Dean whispers out harshly as he looks at his dad like he's crazy.

"Don't miss." John says as he places a flashlight into Dean's hand before he's running out into the tunnel and drawing the Wendigo onto himself and away from Dean.

"Damnit." Dean whispers harshly to himself as he clicks on the light and takes off in the other direction, circling around to meet up with his father. He runs through the darks tunnels, feet scuffing against the gravel, flashlight barely bright enough to light his way. He hears him first. His dad. Chanting and calling on the creature. It's almost on top of him before Dean's stepping out behind it, "hey you ugly bastard, over here." He's gruffly yelling into the dark tunnel as the creature turns towards him and Dean lets the flare fly into it's chest.

Neither man waits for the creature to die. Just watches it fall to the ground before their running towards the exit of the tunnel listening to the echo's of the creature's scream fade out.

"Uh, man." Dean moans out when they reach the doorway and realize it's pouring hard, thunder rumbling around them.

John's heart clenches when he thinks of Sam stuck somewhere in the forest alone. Stuck in a raging thunderstorm all by himself. Twelve years old with no protection. The only thing he can hope is that Sam remembers his training. Thinks to make a shelter. Knows to find some food. Does what he has to to keep himself alive. It's not ideal, but one could survive off the forest for weeks, heck months even, if need be.

[][][]

The rain hasn't let up for awhile now, pouring strong and hard, and all the while the water level at the bottom of the hole keeps rising. It's crawling up his thighs now, and still going up.

"Daaaaaddd," he pauses -waits to hear _anything,_ "Deeeaannnnn." he cries loudly, hand digging at the wet wall of his prison. And he's crying now, tears mixed in with the fat raindrops pounding against his up turned face.

"Dean, pleeeeease," Sam begs out into the night sky, "Dad! You gotta help me! Daaaaaad!"

[][][]

He thinks he's going crazy when he hears it. Sammy calling his name. He stops, scanning the trees. Listening. But nothing. His mind is playing tricks on him now as he strains against the blowing wind, rain and bellows of thunder resonating throughout the dark night.

"Dean? What is it?" John questions his oldest when he see's him glancing behind him, eyes scanning the trees.

Dean stands silent for a minute. Listening through the rain before he's turning back around. "Nothing. I thought I heard something." he lets out dejectedly before he brushes past his father and continues on through the trees.

[][][]

"Somebody help me!" he bellows from the bottom of the hole. His voice is going hoarse, his throat scratchy, but Sam doesn't care, and it doesn't keep him from yelling. Sam guesses an hour has passed and the water level is sitting at his chest. It's finally stopped raining. But that doesn't make things any easier for Sam. He's soaked and chilled, shaking in the deep water. He's tired, hungry and in pain. He just wants to sleep, but that's now become impossible. His eyes blink and his head droops foreword before he snaps it upwards, trying to shake himself awake.

"Don't sleep, Sam. Don't sleep." he murmurs out to himself before finding a long piece of vine hanging out of the side of the dirt and wrapping his hand tightly around it.

A long sigh escapes his body as he leans his forehead against the muddy wall. Closing his eyes for a brief minute, before shaking himself awake again and preparing for the long night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? They are like love ya know. Only reason I continue to write a story. So share the love, yes? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**.That's A First.**

_.3._

Sam doesn't know how long it's been but he knows he can't stay at the bottom of the long dark hole any longer. He figures another two days have gone by, maybe three. The rainfall that had torn through the forest just days ago, leaving the hole filling with water, had long since disappeared. The hole now remained damp, muddy and cold. Sam _needs_ to get out. He doesn't know how much longer he's going to last. He's weak from lack of food. Shaking from coldness and only thing he knows for sure is that he has to_ get out_. Has to find help for himself.

The only way out is up, and the only way up is to climb. A daunting task when Sam thinks about how he has no climbing gear and a dislocated shoulder.

He scans around the hole and uses the only thing available to help him climb.

Bones.

He slowly rips apart the bones of each skeleton in the hole. Tearing rib bones apart, separating the long thigh bones and arm bones until he has a fairly decent sized pile. He kicks the small useless bones that won't serve a purpose to the side before he turns and grabs a long bone, wedging it as far into the damp dirty wall as it will go. He grabs a couple more bones and arranges them in staggered locations above the first bone. Only having use of one arm, Sam tucks some spare bones into the waist band of his pants before he takes his good arm and begins to climb and balance on the bones in the wall. Some shift precariously under his feet and he holds his breath, praying that they stay in place, lodged in the wall.

He stops and rests when he reaches empty wall and takes a minute before he pulls a bone from his waistband and pushes it into the dirt.

For such a bad plan, it's working out surprisingly well. He slowly and carefully continues to scale the wall, adding bones as he goes. It's hard work, his ankle throbs and his one arm still hangs limply in the sling he made, but he's getting higher now. Closer to the top. Closer to freedom. Sam figures he's made it just past the half way mark as he pulls another bone from the waist band of his pants, but it's then that the curved rib bone that he's standing on decides to lurch beneath his feet. It collapses and Sam tries to grab for something, anything, with his good arm but it's too late, he's falling again, his heart feels like it's in his throat as he feels the wind blowing past his tumbling body.

He bangs against the ground on his back with a loud thump, his head whipping backwards and smashing hard against small rocks scattered around the ground. A loud, feral scream escapes his lips as he feels the sharp pain rip through his side. He's still screaming loud, animalistic almost, as he draws a hand to the intense pain shooting out from his side. He feels around tenderly at the intrusion before pulling away blood soaked fingers. Tears escape his eyes as he works to try and control his breathing. Painful gasps escape his lips as he drops his hand back down and feels around the bone that he landed on. The bone that is currently stabbed into the left side of his chest near his back.

Weak fingers wrap around the protruding object as he tries to pull it from his body. "Mmmmnaaaghhhh" he yells out loudly as he stops pulling the bone. His chest heaves up and down again, as he grits his hand into the dirt, eyes squeezed shut tight in agony.

It takes a few minutes before he opens his eyes. He's dizzy now as he stares into the sky above. His eyes are blinking lazily as he lays splayed on his back at the bottom of the hole. Breathing hurts. His head hurts. Things are fading to black.

[][][]

He'd heard it first.

Stopped his dad's forward movement when the loud scream tore out in the quiet forest. He knew immediately it was Sam and he took off running as fast as he could. After a few minutes things had gone silent and Dean and his dad stopped in a clearing. Listening. Waiting. Eyes scanning the surrounding forest. But the screams had stopped, and Dean didn't know if that should make him feel better or worse.

John's breath hitched in his throat at the silence surrounding them. That scream was someone in great pain. _Sam_ in great pain. When the screaming stopped what did that mean? John agitatedly scanned the horizon, and it was then that something odd caught his eye. Starring out at green forest and dirt, everything looked the same. But there they were, two small ivory coloured skulls, laying in the dirt, ominously starring back at him.

"Dean." John snapped quickly as he took of running towards the skulls. He made it there before Dean. Stopping quickly as the view of a gaping hole in the ground came into view. Peering down into the darkness his breath caught in his throat before he was shouting anxiously. "Oh God Sammy! Sam!"

"Saaaam!" Dean screamed as he dropped to his stomach, hands digging into dirt around the edge of the hole, "Saaam!"

Dean really started to panic when he didn't get an answer. He can see Sam, laying there, still and unmoving at the bottom of the hole. Not responding. _Dead?_

"Dean! Come here, son." John is yelling as he frantically pulls the rope from the duffel.

Dean goes to grab for it, to tie it around his waist quickly and get to the bottom of the hole as fast as he can, but John stills Dean's hands. Moves them out of the way as he flings the rope behind Dean and pulls it around his son's waist. John makes quick work of tying a figure eight follow through knot. Strong and secure and capably of getting Dean safely to the bottom of the dark pit.

"Go Dean, hurry." John says as he gathers the slack of rope up and loops it around a tree. Watching as Dean turns to face him and leans back against the pressure of the rope, John slowly and smoothly begins to feed the line through his hands.

Dean's holding the rope in front of his waist, knowing the first step is the hardest as he leans against the pressure even further and takes a step backwards into the hole. For a minute he feels like he's falling before his dad secures a tight grip against the rope and allows Dean to get his footing against the dirt wall. He looks towards his dad who has a strong, brave face on. If only to cover the worry that truly lies there. He nods at his dad, waits for the return approval before he begins to scale down the hole. He pushes his feet and bounces away from the wall, slowly getting lower and lower.

Dean finally reaches the bottom as he slips the rope up over his shoulders. It takes him all of less then two minutes to figure out how serious things are.

"Dad! Dad, he's hurt bad, get some help!" Dean cries up in panic.

"They're already on the way," John shouts back down, cell phone in hand. Paramedics. A chopper. Firefighters. The whole damn brigade because John will worry about the fall out of credit card scams _after_ Sammy is safe. It hadn't been easy, lowering Dean safely, while calling 911 for help, but he'd managed it. "Focus Dean. He breathing?" John coaches from the top of the hole.

"Y-yeah. It's shallow but he's breathing," Dean yells up, "that's it little brother, you're doing good." Dean whispers to Sam as he strokes a hand through Sam's grubby hair.

"He warm?" John's yelling back down to Dean. And it kills him that he can't be down there too.

"No. Definitely not." Dean replies, then hears his dad call down 'Heads up' and catches the worn plaid shirt and denim jacket dropped from above. The shirts are still warm and smell of John as he drapes them over Sam's cold body.

Sam's mind stirs in the darkness. He doesn't know how long he's been out. The hole is different. More crowded. And warmer. _Finally_.

Sam cracks open his eyes, winces at the bright sky above before he sees a figure next to him, face buried in his hands.

"D-d'n?" Sam slurs out from behind tired eyes.

The figure jumps startled before he's lunging towards Sam, squeezing his hand in a tight grip, "Sammy."

"You found me." Sam says out blandly. Almost confused.

"You certainly didn't make it easy." Dean smiles, trying to bring comfort to the situation, but there's pain buried deep beneath the brave facade.

"It hurts." Sam mutters out. Disappointed for sounding weak beside his big brother.

"I'll bet it does," Dean agrees with a sorrowful smile, "just try and relax okay Sammy? Everyone just got here. They're harnessing a paramedic up right now. Then we're gonna get you up out of here. Send you on a nice chopper flight to the nearest hospital. Woo, Sammy, it'll almost be like a vacation hey? You better enjoy it while it lasts."

Sam smiles weakly back at Dean. Sees how hard he's trying to make things okay. But they're not okay. Sam knows that. Dean knows that. Heck, he's sure even dad knows that and he's not even down the hole with them.

Sam watches as the crew up above begins to lower the paramedic downwards. It's a slow process but eventually the medic is inches away from the bottom.

"Hey Sam, my name's Dave," the young paramedic says kindly as his feet finally reach the floor of the pit and he unhooks the clip on the harness that he's strapped into.

Sam watches cautiously as the paramedic bends to his knees beside him and lowers the bulky bags from his shoulders. He's wearing a safety helmet but Sam can see light brown hair poking out of the rim. Sam notices he has a kind face, and blue eyes. _Like dads_. Strong and determined, but comforting too.

"Alright," Dave says out kindly with a warm smile, "first things first." he continues as he reaches into a large bag and pulls out a hard plastic neck brace.

Sam's brows burrow up in worry as he watches Dave move the brace towards him.

Dean immediately notices the apprehension in Sam's face as his brother eyes the paramedic with an intense stare. Dean holds his hand out to the paramedic, slowing his motions before he leans close to Sam, runs a hand down his face and quietly says "S'alright Sammy, I've got you now. Nothing's going t'hurt ya."

Sam shifts his eyes to Dean, reaches his hand out sideways and feels relief flood him as his brother grasps his hand in a strong hold.

Dean nods to Dave who then carefully goes about getting the c-collar into position and fastens the strap securely.

Sam hates the collar. It's suffocating, tight and annoying all rolled into one. He pulls his hand from Dean's grip and reaches shaking fingers to the strap.

"Aaattt, Sammy," Dean scolds as he grabs his brothers hand and pulls it away from the strap, "you've gotta leave that on."

Dean keeps a hold of Sam's hand as he watches his brother lick his dry lips a couple times.

"How you doing Sam, you hanging in there?" the paramedic smiles as he grabs a pair of scissors from the bag and starts cutting through Sam's muddy, wet sweat shirt.

"I'm okay." Sam replies meekly. His face begins to flush when he notices Dave beginning to cut the jean material of his pants.

Dave puts the scissors aside after he finishes cutting Sam's clothing out of the way. "Alright Sam, squeeze my fingers." Dave says as he turns back to Sam and slips his fingers into Sam's right hand. He frowns when he feels nothing but a slight twitch and worries about just how long the young boys shoulder has been dislocated. "Okay and how about this hand, bud." Dave continues as he removes Dean's grasp and sticks his fingers into Sam's left hand. "Good. That's good." Dave says encouragingly as he hands Sam's hand back to Dean.

Dave slides sideways down to Sam's feet as he places a palm against the bottom of them. "Okay and push against my hands, Sam."

Dave feels nothing.

"Sam can you wiggle your toes for me?" Dave asks and by this point he can now see Dean watching him with concern in his eyes.

"Wiggle your toes, Sam." Dave asks again.

"I am." Sam whines out.

Dean's eyes go big as he looks towards Sam's still toes. _No no no no this can't be happening_ he thinks out frantically to himself

* * *

><p><strong>yay, finally an update. Let me know what you think if you want moooore!<strong>

**Yes I will hold my story hostage for reviews XD**


End file.
